


【Hummeus】【授权翻译】pride

by latelemon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 4P, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4P 预警！无下限预警！</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Hummeus】【授权翻译】pride

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588257) by [scionavarielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle). 



当你想到Mats和Roman Bürki时，你很可能会把他俩都想成主导者（或者至少是top）。此外，他俩在一起的想法是永远不会出现在我们脑海里的。然而，事实是，最疯狂的情况都可能发生。毕竟，我们生活在一个疯狂的世界里，不是吗？  
所以你看，Mats和Roman真的在约会了。至于有多久了，他们不记得，因为，呵，他们才不是会情感过剩到庆祝这种事的人。他们能在一起，真是头等的奇迹。  
（也许是在Mats听到了一个关于新门将的传闻并去寻找有关这个人的资料时。也许，是当他们在度假时的一次偶遇，发现彼此比想象中有更多共同点时。）  
不管过去如何，现在Mats和Roman是一对儿了。这就是他们被分到了一个房间，而现在正在床上紧密依偎的原因。但不知何故，他们从来没有比接吻或爱抚更进一步。只稍稍地释放着自己，但没有再进一步。  
“你知道，”Roman突然低笑起来。Mats正躺在床上，训练累得他精疲力竭，而Roman只是坐在床沿上，因为他才刚洗完澡。“我们从来没有比这个更进一步。”  
“你在暗示什么？”Mats转过头看着Roman的背脊。“你想和我做？”  
“坦率来说，是的，我想，但 —— ”他微微动了动身子以面朝Mats，然后俯下身。“我想，我们的骄傲阻碍着我们，你不这么觉得吗？”   
Mats没有回答，于是Roman知道他说对了。脸色并没有变得阴沉，他笑笑，在队长的嘴唇上落下轻轻一吻。“好吧，我有肯定能解决这个的办法。你怎么看？”  
Mats对这个问题报以一笑，并没有完全弄懂Roman的言下之意，但不知怎的它好像很有趣的样子。“不管你想什么，我想找出它都是令人兴奋的。”  
Roman暗笑，这回给出了一个更长的吻。“那就这么定了。如果我们下一场比赛赢了，我就来安排。“

 

他们赢了，而且赢的非常漂亮。因此Mats很期待Roman说的东西。他给Cathy发短信说晚上可能不回去了，而他的妻子回复说没关系因为她自己也有别的事情要做。Mats大笑起来。并不是因为这多滑稽，而是每件事对他都成了讽刺般的笑话。  
他摇摇头。不，不是多愁善感胡思乱想的时候。他刚洗完澡，就感到手机在桌子上震动。是Roman发来的信息，一串房间号。Mats傻笑起来。真的，好像比想象中更有趣了。他快速地换上一件白色紧身背心和一条黑色短裤——看起来等会儿并不需要这些，那为什么要穿戴一番呢？  
既然准备得差不多了，他就向那个房间走去。关于Roman会怎么做他想了很多，但如果Roman是觉得他会轻易就做了bottom，瑞士人也太低估他了。然而，他可没做好一进门迎接他的是个眼罩，然后就被推到更里头的准备。  
如果这就是Roman要玩的把戏——  
他睁开眼睛，努力眨啊眨，忘了他之前想要说什么——当他看到眼前是只能在梦中见到的场景时。Roman用坏笑和一个轻吻表达了欢迎。“我希望你喜欢我的主意。”这不是一个问句，更像是一个声明，因为门将很清楚Mats有多爱这个主意。  
操。他抓住Roman的脑袋，抱住他亲吻，而后注意力又转回眼前的春色。在那里，在他面前，床上坐着两名他再熟悉不过的球员，正在通过接吻品尝着对方的味道，而且他有没有提到，他俩都是全裸的？Mats舔了舔嘴唇，他知道罗马人看得见。  
“好吧，”Roman轻咳。“显然，他们也有和我们同样的问题。”Mats扬起眉毛，要他说下去。“如果我们俩都不愿意做下面的，而他们也都不想做上面的，所以我想，为什么不一起呢？”瑞士人冲队长挤挤眼，而Mats屏住了呼吸。“而且，我想我们在这里大概不只为了看他们，不是吗？你要哪个？“  
不知怎的，这个问题应该是一个禁忌，但就算是热度或是什么别的驱使吧，Mats现在也并没有那么在意了。他冲Roman咧嘴一笑，“哦Roman，我还以为你已经知道了？”Roman——坏笑着——对此点了点头，然后和Mats以同样的步速走向床上，加入那对情侣。  
“好了，好了，这里有什么，嗯？”Mats幽幽地说。他半跪着从一头靠近那对情侣，而Roman从另一边过来。Mats挨近那个略年长一些的，而Roman靠近了那个更年轻的。Mats拽住那人头发的力道比他想的大了一点，不过既然那人没有抱怨，他就继续了下去。“所以Marco，”他舔去Marco嘴角流下的涎液，品尝着小金毛的味道。“是Erik不能满足你，你才同意来做这个的？”  
Marco试图夺回呼吸而Mats并不给他这个机会，俯下身来咬住Marco暴露的脖子。他的手轻抚着金发男孩的身体，慢慢向下，最后停在那两点突起上。逗弄地拉扯着一边，同时挤捏着另一个。听到Marco的呻吟，Mats对那人的欲念已无法暂停。他在Marco脖子上留下一个红色的咬痕，让他有种莫名的自豪感，这意味着小金毛现在属于他了。  
他抬头看向对面，Roman正在和这对情侣中的另一个——Erik玩的很开心。他们目光相接了几秒，而后就心领神会。Mats一笑，Roman点点头。这对Mats是一个很好的示意，于是他的手继续游走探索Marco的身体。最后他的手在Marco已经硬起的阴茎上停下。并没有套弄它，相反Mats把手移到了双球上挤按着，像个孩子般玩弄着那里。Marco的身躯因为快感而弓起，而他的声音也给了Mats继续下去的莫大鼓励。  
“你可真敏感啊，不是么？不知道你会不会就为了得到这种快感而求我？“Mats对着Marco的耳朵低语道，而小金毛为这话颤栗起来。他妈的。Mats诅咒着自己。他知道Marco有时也有这么淫荡的一面，但如果只有他知道Marco怎样展示出这一面 ——  
（然后呢Mats？你要做什么？）  
队长赶紧摇摇头，左手抓住Marco的下巴。他抬起小金毛的头，让他直视着眼前的景象——Roman吮吸着Erik的乳头，就像能从里面吸出奶一样。这副场景看上去过于火辣了，Mats在想他也该试试这个。从Marco气息不稳的样子来看，小金毛大概也在这么想。  
然而，要是Mats直接给了小金毛他想要的，事情就不够有趣了，对么？  
他轻笑着，把头歪向Marco的耳朵。“你想这么干吗？”他能感觉到Marco的身体在颤抖。“你想要我舔你的乳头吗？还是你想要我吸它，吸干它？“  
“嗯啊——不要。”  
“嗯？不要？太遗憾了，我敢打赌你会发现看着那边的小荡妇有多令人愉悦，“他挑起Marco的下巴，再次看向那副春景。 “——这么喜欢么，我敢说你也会一样的。”  
“唔......”Marco在Mats右手对他睾丸的攻势下呻吟出声。  
“哦，或者你想要Erik对你这么做？我不会介意，那将相当——”他故意把嘴紧贴在Marco的耳朵上呢喃道：“火辣。”  
从他得到的回应看，Mats已经知道答案了。他看Roman，那人还在没完没了地吸着Erik的乳头，Mats大吼。“Roman，”门将停了下来。“我的小荡妇好像希望他的乳头被你的小婊子吸一吸呢，而你同时也对你的小婊子这么干，行吗？”  
Roman咯咯笑了。他的瑞士口音回答道：“当然，现在Erik，你知道该怎么做吧？”Mats看到Erik点点头，然后挪过来，却被Mats阻止了。  
“等一下，是Marco想要这个，那么他可不能不劳而获。现在，Marco，你该不该向Erik展示一下你有多想要呢？“Mats不知道他的语气是否有点过，尽管如此Marco还是遵从了。他跪着挨近Erik，直立起身体让他的胸膛对着Erik的脸，让后者更便于操作。Roman一直也没停，而Mats欣赏着这副美景。  
Roman吮吸着Erik的左乳头，而后者吮吸着Marco的。他才意识到Roman已经赤身裸体了，Mats不由暗笑门将进行得有多快。看起来，他也应该加入了，于是他脱下了背心。不过，出于之后的考虑他还把短裤留着。  
通常情况下，他不会称自己为窥淫癖，但现在却像在看小电影，不同之处在于是现场直播。他偷偷把手伸进了内裤里，感觉自己已经硬了。在Marco的呻吟声中，Mats猛然转回了注意力，并且觉得到时候了。他命令Marco回到他身边，而且仅此一次——就一次——他那么想吻上Marco。  
（这真是糟透了，因为它本不该发生的）  
当Marco再次回到他的怀中，他要小金毛为他脱掉短裤，而同时他的手溜到了Marco背后，在那道缝隙的周围抚弄着。“所以，这一块没有被碰过，我想？”  
“我敢打赌早有玩具碰过咯，”Roman插话，Mats坏笑起来。  
“真的吗？”他转回头问跪在他面前的，看起来好像被他的家伙迷住了的人。知道自己的老二有多么巨大，Mats并不为这样的反应惊讶。Marco舔舔唇，眨着狗狗眼抬头看去。“回答我！”他说，有点用力，但并没有出人意料的意味。  
Marco慢慢地点了点头，有点儿害羞。“哦，是真的？你在训练时那么健谈，现在怎么这么安静，你喜欢被这么支配？“  
“不，不喜欢——啊！”他的声音被后头突然的侵入打断了。Mats的手指进入了他身体里。  
“那这是什么？”  
Mats喜欢看着Marco脸上的表情，痛苦与欢愉都如此明显。他已经不能自制了。“来吧Marco，告诉我，你想要我干什么？你是想要我用大鸡巴填满你的嘴，还是想求我允许你尝尝它的味道？“

这是一场Mats愿意参加的赌博。他喜欢看Marco瞪他的样子，尽管前锋的脸明显在泛红。他得意地笑了。“回答你的队长，你不希望被惩罚，对吧？”

“……填、填满我，用你的——”Marco咽了咽口水，“——大鸡巴，把我填满吧。”

Mats再也无法自控了。他抓起Marco的头发——尽管他知道明天Marco肯定会为这使小性子——一下就把他的老二送进了Marco嘴里。令人高兴的是，Marco有良好的吞咽反射，否则他可能会不小心使年轻男孩呛到，他可不想一切就到此为止。他的手指还在Marco的洞里动作着，而看着Marco饕足的模样，他猜他该再加几根进去了。某一下他愉悦地呻吟出声，而后意识到Roman也在这个房间里看着他是怎么被搞到快爆发的，但他可不会就这么射出来。

他扭过头看着Roman，知道那个人也对Erik呈现在面前的屁股有着同样的想法。

在这里，Mats觉得自己是个十足的虐待狂。他偷笑起来。

“我猜你的小荡妇做得不怎么样啊，如果你能笑成这样的话，Matsi〜”Roman奚落着他，因为并不是Marco的口活有多糟糕，但好吧，不像Mats不能沉迷于这个想法中。

他放开了Marco的头发，手在小金毛背上缓缓逡巡。他钦佩这副背脊，如此细小，又有点脆弱，但它担当了那么多责任。他也看过一些关于这个背影有多么孤独的图片，但人们并不能真正了解。他们不是Mats，不是Marco，也不是其他任何人，他们对Mats和其他人的推测，都只是些支离破碎的想象而已。人们只愿意相信他们愿意相信的东西。Mats在脑海中嘲弄地笑了。从什么时候开始他变得这么有诗情？

看着自己两根手指被吞入太令人性奋，突然另一个想法窜入了他的脑海。他猛然抽出了两根手指，Marco不由呻吟起来。“我叫你停了吗？”Mats警告着小金毛，后者迅速地继续着他之前的动作。

“嗯，我觉得这个小洞有点寂寞啊，你不觉得吗，Roman？”他用两手分开那臀瓣，很明显，Roman可以看到它。当然，瑞士人懂了他的意思，然后以一种柔和的声音要Erik过去舔那个小洞，而他也要对年轻男孩做同样的事。

舔弄和研磨的声响回荡在整个房间里。Mats从没想过可以置身于这样的场景中。大概他真的要为这个感谢Roman。看到现在的Marco比之前更加凌乱，他猜Erik在后面做的正在把小金毛逼疯。

尽管已经凌乱不堪，Marco仍然做得非常出色。有时他能感觉到Marco的舌头舔舐着他的顶端，有时又整根吞没，而吞不下的那部分，小金毛用手照顾着。

“我敢说，要是你这么会吸鸡巴，我就要让你在结束训练后一刻不离地温暖我的老二。”Mats看向已经停止动作的Roman。“Roman，你不觉得我们是时候动手了吗？”Roman对此只是点了点头，就轻而易举地举起了Erik的身体。Mats拉起Marco的头，重复了这个动作。他低声说，语气中带着点关心。“我希望你已经准备好了。”

他把Marco在他的阴茎上方固定好，再慢慢推入他的家伙。头部顶入时Marco发出了呻吟，Mats马上担忧起Marco恐怕需要更多一些的准备。然而，小金毛把他的肩膀抓的更紧以确保他继续。“哈——我——嗯。”

Mats再也无法自持。他把Marco推倒在床上，最终还是选择了传教士体位。他对自己说，这是能让自己进入得更深的最好办法，同时以野兽般的速度撞击着。

（虽然实际上他只是想看着Marco迷醉的脸庞，而自己是使他迷醉的原因）。

他瞥了一眼正在玩另一种风格的Roman。Erik跪着，把自己呈现给托住他的人。Mats突然朝那边靠了一点，暂停下来亲吻Roman——为了确保。他们都用上了舌头来争夺控制权，如果没有对氧气的需求和下方传来的呻吟，这场战争将会无休无止，Mats想，他们会继续下去直到分出胜负。

 

Marco正在和Erik接吻。看来像是Marco看到Mats对Roman的做法，自己也主动用手抓住了Erik的脸蛋并吻上了他。那个吻没有持续多久，因为Mats回来以比之前都狠的力度抽插着。如果Marco说他并不享受这样兽性大发的Mats，那就是在说谎了。  
他一直都知道他的队长比表面看来有更多东西。他结束了这个吻，紧抓住Mats。每一下抽插，他都被带入他渴望的愉悦里。他瞥了一眼双眼紧闭的Erik，他知道了。  
“啊…哦……他妈的Mats，用力点，再用力点！求——求求你！”他简直不敢相信他就这么乞求了，但他并不后悔，因为好像这触发了Mats内心深处的什么东西，让他的攻势更快也更用力。  
他的脑袋像蒙了一层雾，很快他就第一次射了出来。令人惊讶的是他还能克制自己，但他和Erik之间，他总是那个更难高潮的，需要更多的帮助才能射出来。他终于建立起自己的转变。  
Mats不断冲击着能给他快乐的那一点。他叫得像个荡妇，但他并不在乎自己看起来现在像什么，因为这在他心中是最无足轻重的。他还爱Mats并不把他当一个瓷娃娃对待，相反，越来越狠的撞进他体内。这正是他一直渴求的。

 

Mats也快射了，尤其在看到Marco身上沾着他自己的种子时。不知怎的，他爱Marco沾着白浊的样子，但现在，射进Marco里面才是他最想做的。并不是他想宣称对Marco的所有权什么的。完全不是。  
“操，这么紧。真不敢相信你这样的小荡妇能有这么紧的洞。”说出这些话，Mats感到他的阴茎被裹的更紧了，他妈的，他不觉得自己还能更硬了。在冲刺的时候，他却不知怎么在想别的——他连忙摇摇头，专注于自己在做什么。  
“我们一起吧。”Roman忽然对着他的耳朵低语道。随着最后一瞥，他露出了微笑。他们点点头，随着最后一下冲刺，他和Roman同时到达了顶点。

 

激情过后，Marco和Erik现在都躺在床上，盖着毯子睡去了。Mats走到阳台上，穿着之前的衣服。他听到脚步声，便等着Roman过来，还捧着一杯牛奶。  
“我觉得你大概需要。”Mats接过了温牛奶。Roman坐上了另一把椅子，和他一起遥望着星空。“嗯哼，怎么样呢？”  
“不错，”Mats生硬地回答。  
“不错？我刚给我们带来最妙不可言的性爱体验，你只说个‘不错’？我很伤心。”Roman调戏道。  
“好吧，”Mats窃笑。“动人心弦，我想。”  
“这还差不多。”他们沉默地啜饮着牛奶，Mats知道有些话现在还是不说为好。  
“觉得我们应该继续这样吗？”Roman又问。  
Mats无所谓地耸耸肩。“看明天怎么说吧。”Roman点头，看似也足够满意，但其实他俩都已经知道这个问题的答案了，因为——哦好吧。  
那天晚上，Mats意识到，某些事将会发生变化了。

 

（他们可不会就在这里结束的）。

 

【end】


End file.
